Klio (Game)
Klio is a 3D action/beat-em-up game developed by Toshiko Games. It is the first game in the Klio franchise and the predecessor to Klio II: Final Hours. Plot In a world where every living thing is surrounded by an aura, there are two sides: the Light Zone (only the purest beings) and the Dark Zone (the most dreaded and dangerous beings). Every so often, a Zone Keeper, someone who can manipulate the zone found in the world, is born. On the day of Klio's 17th birthday, a prophecy becomes fulfilled, opening a portal to a dimension called The Void and releasing a being of pure Dark Zone known only as the Mysterious Shadow. The Shadow desires to unleash eternal darkness upon the land. In order to do so, he has to steal a Light Zone soul. He decides to steal the soul of Klio's grandfather. Klio sets off to the Sacred Altar to stop the Shadow and reclaim his grandfather's soul. In order to open a portal to The Void, Klio must gain the approval of the four Elemental Sprites: Combustache, Aquiola, Terracrag, and Mysticos. They reside in the Temples of Flame, the Ocean, Stone, and the Wind, respectively. Klio must destroy the colossal elemental beasts known as the Totems (Flameviethan, Hydrolossus, Earthulhu, and Airosaurus) to open the temples. Gameplay Klio is a 3D action/beat-em-up. Levels are large, wide-open environments that still have a clear end-point. The main objective is to reach each level's end, although levels are expansive and the endpoint may not always be clear at first. Each of the 11 worlds of the game has various collectables. The main collectables found throughout the game are Light Zone Crystals. Collecting crystals allows Klio to unlock new abilities, some of which must be unlocked in order to progress through the game. Klio has a variety of Zone powers at his disposal. He can create an energy ball around his fist to supercharge his punches. He can also fire Light Zone Blasts and use a special whip made of pure Light Zone. The whip electrifies foes, leaving them open to attack. Klio can also levitate certain objects and enemies via telekinesis and change the size of special artifacts and objects, among other powers. Killing enemies gives Klio Zone XP. When Klio fills up a Zone XP bar, he levels up, improving his Health, Strength, and Defense stats. Characters Heroes and Allies *Klio *Morrtis *Oracle *Merchant *Erona Villains *Mysterious Shadow *Asrolia Elemental Sprites *Combustache *Aquiola *Terracrag *Mysticos Worlds #Forbidden Forest #Sacred Altar #Earthulhu #Temple of Stone #Hydrolossus #Temple of the Ocean #Flameviethan #Temple of Flames #Airosaur #Temple of the Wind #The Void Abilities Default *Zone Punch *Light Zone Blast *Light Zone Whip Unlockable Abilities *Size Change *Levitation *Slowdown *Light Zone Shield Unlockable Attacks *Light Zone Wave *Light Zone Bomb *Light Whip Spin *Light Zone Beam Elemental Abilities *Zone Quake (Earth) *Zone Freeze (Water) *Zone Fireball (Fire) *Zone Twister (Wind) Bosses #Asrolia #Earthulhu #Terracrag #Hydrolossus #Aquiola #Flameviethan #Combustache #Airosaur #Mysticos #Mysterious Shadow Trivia *Worlds 2 is the only world to lack a boss. Category:Games Category:Klio